


Come Drive Into My Night

by FiringBlank



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiringBlank/pseuds/FiringBlank
Summary: Tifa has a thing for fucking in cars especially if those cars are public taxis. Tifa also has a thing for inexperienced young men. Original Character just seems to be an inexperienced young male taxi driver. Tragedy ensues. Twitter Poll fic.





	Come Drive Into My Night

 Tifa has a thing for car sex, more specifically fucking taxi drivers after having them bring her to a secluded area. She also has a thing for inexperienced boys.Just thinking about the idea of taking the ripe virginity of boys like that made her lick her lips.

 It was very rare for both of them to come together but here she was, sitting in the back of a black sedan as she burned eye holes into the back of the seat of her baby-faced driver,plotting a way to get what she wants.

 Being a 3 month-old driver in the slums of Midgar was dangerous work but Cypher enjoyed it nonetheless, if not for the sometimes pleasant clients he meets then for the love of his car. The majority of his savings since young went into making the sedan the best comfortable space that one could find in the slums. Fine leather seats that Tifa could not help but rub her hands over it as if trying to draw more comfort from it. There was enough space at the back that you could compare it to the cheapest apartment rooms in Sector 7. It was also his only bed. The smell of jasmine lingers in the air, coming from the newly bought air freshener attached to the air conditioner at the front. The calming smell had an aphrodisiac component that Cypher was unaware of.

 The ride was mostly quiet with Tifa pushing conversation along by asking general questions about him and his work and occasionally changing the topic to something more flirtatious. Cypher was not normally this quiet, he was just not prepared to handle beautiful women who seem to be flirting with him. He gave mostly one word answers, trying to be professional about his work as his eyes jump between the road and the front mirror to stare at the black haired beauty with the biggest pair of tits he had seen in his 20 years of being alive.

* * *

 

 The 30 minute ride ended in the outskirts of Sector 5, quiet and dark with only a single source of lamp light shining on the hood of the car.  
  
“You sure this is the correct place ma’am? It seems awfully abandoned.” Cypher had his hand on a bat just in case this was one of those car robberies he heard from his unfortunate co-worker. Decent livelihood in the lawless Midgar slums is tough after all.

 “Mmhm, this is the correct place … but it seems that I left my wallet back home...” The tone in Tifa’s distress was an obvious act as she ran her hands all over her body to search for any pockets that might have her “wallet”, giving her tits a squeeze just as he stared at the mirror.

 “Ma’am, please do not jest. Why would you do this?” He let go of the bat and turned back to his client only to drop his jaw.

 “Sorry Mr. Driver, maybe i could compensate you with something else…”Her top had been raised upwards to expose her bare chest as she spread her legs apart,revealing a lack of underwear. A wet patch stained the seat as her two fingers shaped into a V spread her lower lips apart.”..Like fucking me raw.”

 Cypher wanted to say no, to drop back in his seat and drive her back to the bar in Sector 7 that he picked her up from and demand she pay for the joyride, both to and from. Instead, he was silent as he slipped to the back of the car through the space between the two front seats. His sight never leaving the sight of her fingers entering her slit as if under a trance.

 Tifa became sensitive under his gaze as she smirked with lust. She continued playing with herself, enticing him to act on his ever increasing desire. Pulling her wet fingers out, she stretched her fingers as a string of syrupy sex formed before she brought them back together, motioning for him to suck on them. Her other hand squeezing her breast. “ I will be happy to compensate you until you are fully satisfied.”

 His head bent forward slowly,reaching forward with mouth slightly open before sucking on it, his tongue tasting sweetness.  He held on her wrist as he started sucking even more , tongue licking between the two fingers. She mewled in appreciation, noticing the bulge in his khakis growing even further. The hand that was on her breast reached out to paw at the bulge, trying to get a sense of his size, a size that told her she was going to enjoy this encounter more and more.

 The feeling of her hand on his tent broke him out of the trance as he removed her now sloppy fingers from his mouth. “No, fuck, we should not be doing this, ma’am. I will take you back to your place.” He turned back to face the driver seat only to be grabbed and pushed into the seat beside Tifa. She straddled his lap, his face squished between her chest  as Cypher began to shake and move before relaxing and surrendering to the softness of her pillows.

 “Relax, honey. Guys normally start bringing their dick out when a women offers to fuck them…” She backed off a little to give him a small space to breathe as he looked away, red in the face as his bulge strained harder below her, clearly turned on by the whole show. She took off her top entirely , suspenders dropped to the side, and got closer into whispering range. “...unless you are a virgin.”  Her fingers traced along his shirt-covered chest and her hips began to grind against the erection.

 “So what If I am one?” her actions only serve to get him harder, hard enough that it begins to hurt.A mix of frustration and lust churned in his stomach as his control slowly loosens

 “I am offering to teach you, don’t you want to know how it feels? Don’t you want to fuck my wet, slutty pussy.” That did the trick as he crashed his lips into hers, amateurishly but enthusiastically as he hugged her. Tifa’s hand roamed around the back of his head, her tongue sliding into the back of his cheek before scraping with his tongue. His hips bucked up as his covered erection, now wet with her fluids, grounded against her clit, earning more happy sighs from her.  

 Pulling away from the kiss, she stepped out of his lap and undid his belt and the buttons on his pants as he removed his shirt. Tifa was already expecting a big cock but when she grabbed a hold of it and fished it out, she was somehow still caught surprised to see it, no matter how many taxi driver with above average penis she had ‘compensated’, Cypher’s was the biggest one yet. A silent mouthed wow as her hand traveled across the length before looking back at him with lips bit. A need to skip foreplay and have his monster dick inside her took hold as she turned around, breast against the side of the door as one hand spread her pussy lips apart to show him where to jam right in. “Come here and fuck me already, you stud.”

 Fumbling as he discarded his pants and boxers off, he marveled at the glistening sight of her cunt before lining his cock against the entrance. Was he dreaming? Losing his virginity to a beautiful lady in his car. He slid inside slowly,unsure it all but as her tight walls clung onto his member, he knew it was no fantasy. “Fuck.” was the only word he could utter to describe the sensation. The sheer wetness of her hole made for a smooth ride without any problems. His head swung back, unfamiliar yet becoming acquainted to the pleasure of a nice warm cunt.

 Tifa moved in and out of his shaft as he got lost in the pleasure. His hands holding onto her hips for support as he groaned together with his client.  To think she found herself a young driver with a big dick, she thanked whatever celestial beings who had a hand in this as she screamed “God”.

 It did not take long as expected by Tifa but Cypher knew the sensation from masturbating as he got a little semblance of control back. “Ma’am, I am going to cum.” Before she could respond, he had already burst, unable to control out of inexperience as he filled her up to the brim, leaks of white dropping onto the seats which would upset him if he was not overwhelmed with the pleasure of release.

 Noticing the slight upset glance he had on the cum stain on his seat, she licked it up, trying to make it up to him in every way. It was only a small dollop but she found it sweet and addicting, a taste she would not mind drowning in.

 Cypher sat back down, dick semi hard as it throbbed from the sensation of first time fatigue. “Sorry about that, I promise I am not a quick shot.” He was a little worried that he caused her frustration by finishing too fast inside her.

 Tifa sat beside him and rested his head on her lap . Her tits providing shade above him as her hand reached to his crotch to stroke it back into erection. “Don’t worry about me. This is all to compensate you so use me however you want.”

 Needing no other permission, the young driver grabbed onto one tit and sucked on another. The softness of her chest beckons him to knead it even rougher. His tongue twirling around the sides as his lips sucked in hopes of milk.

 For a virgin, he seemed to know his way around her breast as she moaned in appreciation. Her hands working even faster to get him back into hardness which he responded by moaning into the tit he was sucking. Feeling a little cheeky with her available hand, she took her phone and snapped a selfie capturing the entire scene.

* * *

 

It did not take long for him to get erect again as Tifa straddle him. His hand holding onto the side of her hip as he lined his cock against her entrance. She lowered down onto it fast, feeling his full length within her again. A throaty moan escaped her mouth as she realized that his cock was going to ruin her by the end of this ride.

 The young man assaulted her exposed chest with his eager mouth once more as his hips bucked up in tandem with her bounce. Her walls stretching to accommodate his thick shaft. Every stroke up inside her reeled her mind towards a state of sexual comatose, a state that she never knew she could reach as she hugged his head into her chest.

 “Fuck Yes , keep fucking me like that, you fucking stud!” She cried as her tunnel jolted with an orgasm. Muffled sounds came from Cypher that Tifa could not decipher and she did not have to as his pace doubled, driving his cock into her harder. She screamed loud enough to be heard from outside the taxi but there was no one who heard. Tifa’s legs trembled before going weak as she slumped down onto it, having him do most of the work.

 She had no name to call out in encouragement , deciding to use words like stud and hunk and taxi driver as placeholder as his cock head passed through walls she did not knew a cock could reach. Cypher gave her ass a hard slap that made a ripple effect, sending her into another howling orgasm with her back arched.

Cypher took a deep breath when he got his head out of her chest. His hands grabbing onto her rack for dear life as he slammed up harder, feeling the desire to release his next load deep into her womb. “Ma’am, I am cumming… right into your dirty womb.” Tifa did not respond. Her eyes were rolled back to her skull, her tongue out as her mind was in a state of sexual comatose bliss.

 His dick twitched erratically inside her as she was driven down onto his shaft. Her walls coiling tight in preparation to receive his payload. Her breast heaved as her breath grew heavy, slowly waking up from her sex coma only for him to grunt, signaling his final release as his balls were drained of every drop. His load pouring into her womb in an ever flowing gush of white potent seed.  
  
His seeds were a soothing warmth in her womb as she gasped and panted to breathe.Her hips still grinding against his softened cock as she rode through the sexual high she was feeling. He only came inside her twice but her body was ruined for every other guy, only acknowledging his drive stick as the one she needs. Her pussy  tingled with satisfaction as his cock slipped out , the plug removed as his cum leaked out and onto the seat and car rug.

Cypher was going to spend the morning after in a virgin after sex daze, cleaning his car but for now he slumped back into the seat with his client as they drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tifa was the first to wake in the wee hours of the morning and decided to wake her driver with a blowjob. An act that seemed to drain any awkward tension as they got to know each other while she worshiped his cock with her tongue.

Deciding it was not safe to stay in the outskirts of Sector 5, Cypher drove her back slowly to her bar and in return, Tifa continued her cock worshiping for the entirety of the trip before inviting him inside her home to continue paying Cypher his compensation in full.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ https://twitter.com/FiringBlank for updates, voting power for twitter poll fics as well as retweets of other people's lewd artwork. I also accept request if they are enticing enough.


End file.
